


Dancing with your Ghost

by Paintergirlcm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Sorry guys, but oretty i think, ghosty bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28446735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintergirlcm/pseuds/Paintergirlcm
Summary: Please my love won't you dance one more time with me, won't you look at me with your eyes so I may be lost in them once again, won't you smile at me a thousand different ways so I may know the curve of your cheek and the dimple you always try to hide, Can't you say my name a thousand more times so I may hear how you handle it with grace and how you hold it close to you. Please I beg of you let me hold you once more in my arms so I may feel our hearts beat together, let me memorize your hands again so I know every scar and crack you've won through our battle, let my lips know you as though they were made from the same flesh as you. Let me fall for you a thousand different ways and let you take my breath away again every day with how beautiful you are.Please my love let us run from time together so it may never throw us apart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The castled loomed over him dark fog surrounding him like a cape as he stepped into the light of the ghostly castle. How he got here he doesn't know but, he also couldn't seem to be afraid. the darkness around him pushed him forward into the dead gray garden the moonlight showering the pale cement with an earthly glow.

the doors weren't locked when George reached them opening with ease leading him into a giant ballroom, the dark wood sucking in the moonlight.

Suddenly the darkness gave way to a melody soft and sweet pushing his body forward. In the moonlight gaze, the room around him shifted as the violins and piano picked up ghostly women and men dancing around in an undead haze. Their dresses twirling with them and lovers in their arms.

"Welcome, my love" George's ears couldn't believe him, "would you join me"

Dream was before him battle uniform turned to suit hand gently out, he looked alive almost if not for his too-pale skin and ghostly eyes that were now a pale shade of emerald instead of his vibrant shine. the moon illuminated him as an angel blonde hair shinning the ghostly halo, still, George thought him as beautiful as the day they met and an everyday day after.

so hand in hand George let go dancing in his lover’s embrace again the music seemed to hold them together the piano increasing and decreasing with the melody.

Every touch bringing forth a memory, stolen kisses, whispers, giggles, beautiful moments that would never lose their spark no matter how much time apart they spent, tears with laughter and tears without. every day that had caused the two hearts to grow fonder to each other.

the music drifted off its melody slowing down as the memories grew fewer the days together had shrunk due to a war neither had wanted to come. Soon memories became letters and eventually, the letters had stopped and after that a knock at the door.

Tears had started slipping down George’s face his lover remained quiet simply leading them on a waltz that made it hard to breathe but also felt like coming up to the surface to breathe. The piano was quieting now playing a melody that felt as though time was finally catching up on the lovers who in turn kept trying to outrun it to grab another kiss another spin another step together before they must part.

"George, its time" dream whispered his voice soft making George squeeze tighter, "I'm sorry my love" 

"N-no" he pulled dream tighter pulling the man again trying to keep the dance going holding onto his solid ground that made life so beautiful, "no please let me stay let me go with you"

dreams face softened slowly stopping the waltz as George clung to him the two lovers losing the battle to time as the music slowly faded away along with the glow from the surrounding ghost.

"one day my love you will join me and we will be reunited," he clutched the man who stole his hearts long ago, "just wait for me till then"

George slowly crumpled to the floor as the moonlight surrounding him grew stronger.

"goodbye" he whispered to the air he hugged knowing that dream would hear him somehow.

* * *

"GEORGE! GEORGE!" Sapnaps voice cut through the fog and meadow George sat in.

meadow?

"George there you are!" His friend ran through the grass holding onto his friend tightly, "where were you! I've been looking for hours!"

The brunette just stared around him the lavish castle that he danced in was no longer there nor was his love.

Time had won snatching them away leaving him alone. 


	2. Dance with me forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is the exact same as the other chapter but with a different ending that I originally planned on writing for the first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is essentially the same thing but a different ending.

The castled loomed over him dark fog sounding him like a cape as he stepped into the ghost kingdom. How he got here he doesn't know but, he also couldn't seem to be afraid. the darkness around him pushed him forward into the dead gray garden the moonlight showering the pale cement with an earthly glow. fake plastic plants reaching up as to hold him back from entering. He brushed past them to the door.

the doors weren't locked when George reached them opening with ease leading him into a giant ballroom, the dark wood sucking in the moonlight.

suddenly the darkness had a melody soft and sweet pushing his body forward. In the moonlight gaze, the room around him shifted as the violins and piano picked up ghostly women and men dancing around in an undead haze. Their dresses twirling with them and lovers in their arms.

"Welcome, my love" George's ears couldn't believe him, "would you join me"

Dream was before him battle uniform turned to suit hand gently out, he looked alive almost if not for his too-pale skin and ghostly eyes that were now a pale shade of emerald instead of his vibrant shine. the moon illuminated him as an angel blonde hair shinning the ghostly halo, still, George thought him as beautiful as the day they met and an everyday day after.

so hand in hand George let go dancing in his lover’s embrace again the music seemed to hold them together the piano increasing and decreasing with the melody.

Every touch bringing forth a memory, stolen kisses, whispers, giggles, beautiful moments that would never lose their spark no matter how much time apart they spent, tears with laughter and tears without. every day that had caused the two hearts to grow fonder to each other.

the music drifted off its melody slowing down as the memories grew fewer the days together had shrunk due to a war neither had wanted to come. Soon memories became letters and eventually, the letters had stopped, and after that a knock at the door.

Tears had started slipping down Georges’s face his lover remained quiet simply leading them on a waltz that made it hard to breathe. The piano was quieting now playing a melody that felt as though time was finally catching up on the lovers who in turn kept trying to outrun it to grab another kiss another spin another step together before they must part.

"George please" dream suddenly whispered his voice guiding George around the dance floor, "join me!"

Dream smiled and George couldn't help but reach for him, his love who smiles held thousands of different words in it that were meant just for him holding secrets behind it that dream would later reveal and they would laugh together.

"won’t you dance forever with me, won’t you forever share our memories together here" dream continued as memories of bells and rings that fit just right rushed through him.

"yes" I cry letting my lips graze his as he moves us further from the ballroom the walls around us thinning and dissolving.

"then my love you must jump and together we will live forever" the cliff behind George was steep and rocky no one could ever survive a fall down it.

"for you my love I would drink poison" George let go of his lover as a body cleared the trees too late to stop the actions. the castle and dream disappeared before he could see them.

"GEORGE- GEORGE!" sapnaps voice cut through the fog as George felt himself go weightless the air around him rushing forward as the racing ground promised him happiness...

My love do not leave me yet wait I am catching up now.

white surrounded his vision before he woke up in the ballroom dream stood before him holding out a hand.

"my love, welcome come we have eternity now let us spend it together"

the ghostly glow coming from Dream surrounded George as they waltz again now for the rest of eternity. in a pseudo-castle full of trapped souls of those searching for their loves doomed to never truly meet them.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas again frog I gave you fluff first now angst! I hope you enjoy it and have a merry christmas.


End file.
